aku bukan masocist hyung
by elen lee
Summary: apa yang tengah TOP dan GD lakukan di villa GD ya? cekidott... rate M banget lohh... TOPGD. Geje juga.. BL. Aneh. Elenlee


Updat di kala hujan

Readers... check this out ^_^

**Aku bukan masocist hyung**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, YGent

**Cast** :

Choi Seung Hyun, Kwon Ji Yong as themself

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate** : M pake banget (maybe)

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**jangan copas maupun plagiat ya**

**kalo ga suka, jangan dibaca, tinggal klik back yaa ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Brukkk... suara tubuh yang dibanting ke daun pintu terdengar keras di villa itu.

"hh... hh... ini kau yang meminta yongie... akan ku turuti..." smirk muncul di bibir tipis seorang Choi seung hyun atau biasa kita panggil dengan T.O.P. secara beringas TOP mencium bibir Ji yong. Dilumatnya bibir merah merekah leader Big Bang itu. Semakin dalam ciumannya, semakin keras juga tubuhnya memepet tubuh Ji yong ke daun pintu. Ji yong tak tinggal diam. Di jambaknya rambut hitam sang kekasih. Dia salurkan semua hasrat nafsunya dengan menjambak erat rambut sang rapper. TOP beralih tempat, dia gendong ala koala sang kekasih menuju sofa di ruang tengah villa itu. Di bantingnya tubuh Ji yong, dengan tak henti dia lumat bibir sexy sang Dragon. Dia lumat bibir atas, kemudian dia lumat bibir bawah, lalu digigit-gigit kecil bibir Ji yong, hingga sang pemilik bibir mendesah keras. Secara tiba-tiba, digigit bibir Ji yong hingga berdarah, dan dia remas penis Ji yong, membuat sang naga mendesah semakin keras di bawahnya. Tak berhenti di situ, tangan lincah TOP menjamah tubuh sexy Ji yong, dia belai, dia remas dengan kasar, lalu di belai lagi. Hingga sang pemilik tubuh merasa kesal dengan perlakuan si seme.

"Hyung! Jika kau hanya bisa mempermainkanku seperti ini, kau akan ku ikat!" Ji yong mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tempat mereka bergumul. Dia kerucutkan bibir sexynya dan dilipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Seung hyun sang seme hanya bisa menampilkan smirk sexynya.

"Bisa apa kau jika kau mengikatku yongie? Kau masocist. Kamu itu suka disiksa, bukan menyiksa sayang. Hmmm..." dibelainya pipi sang uke, tangan kiri TOP yang tidak melakukan apapun menuju benda yang terletak di antara kedua paha atas Ji yong, dia remas keras benda yang menggantung dan memiliki dua bola sexy itu.

"Aarrgghhh... yangghh kerasshhhh!" Teriak Ji yong tiba-tiba sambil mendesah berat.

"Hmmm... baru saja kau ingin mengikatku, dan sekarang memintaku meremas penismu dengan keras? Aku tak mau sayang..." TOP menggoda sang kekasih, lagi.

Ji yong yang merasa kesal dengan ejekan sang seme, langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh TOP, hingga dirinya berada di atas tubuh sang seme. Ji yong mendudukkan dirinya di dada sang rapper Big Bang, sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya di atas dada sang kekasih, dengan tatapan menggoda, Ji yong memasukkan telunjuk ke mulutnya.

"Okke hyungiee sayang, aku-akan-mengikat-mu" Ji yong menekan tiga kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan. TOP hanya bisa tersenyum meremehkan. Dia masih dalam posisi tidur saat Ji yong bergegas ke kamar mengambil tali yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bercinta di villa milik Ji yong itu. Ji yong segera mengikat kedua tangan TOP dengan tali yang tadi dia ambil di laci meja rias di kamar tidurnya. Dengan beringas, Ji yong melumat bibir tipis sang seme, tangannya yang menganggur, dia gunakan untuk membuka bajunya dan merobek baju yang digunakan sang kekasih. TOP tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang uke yang agresif, sudah terlalu sering TOP menyaksikan sang uke agresif, namun saat ini tingkat keagresifannya tengah dalam posisi puncak, sepertinya.

Bibir Ji yong beralih ke leher TOP, dia kecup, jilat, lumat, dan gigit leher TOP, membuat kreasi seni alami dari anggota tubuh manusia untuk membuat "tato kepemilikan". TOP masih menyeringai menatap tingkah sang uke, libidonya meningkat, dia gesekkan benda yang menggantung dipinggangnya yang masih terbungkus celana dengan benda milik jiyong yang juga masih terbungkus celana.

Ji yong mendesah berat. Ji yong melanjutkan kecupannya hingga menuju ke dada bidang nan kekar milik TOP, dia gigit nipple milik TOP, dia jilat-jilat nipple TOP seperti sedang menjilat as krim batang. TOP masih dalam posisi menggerakkan pinggangnya, memberi rangsangan pada sang uke. Masih dengan keadaan bernafsu, Ji yong tergesa melepas celananya dan celana TOP, hingga mereka berdua sama-sama naked. Dia angkat tubuh TOP hingga duduk di sofa, Ji yong melanjutkan jilatannya pada tubuh TOP, dia jilat perut ber-abs TOP, dia jilat, gigit kecup, hingga salivanya berceceran ditubuh TOP. Tangan TOP yang masih terikat tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi bukan TOP jika dia tidak memiliki cara lain untuk menggoda sang uke. Dengan tiba-tiba, dia masukkan jempol kakinya ke hole Ji yong yang tengah jongkok didepannya. Ji yong yang mendapat rangsangan tiba-tiba, mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendesah keras. TOP menyeringai, dia gerakkan jempol kakinya di dalam hole Ji yong.

"Kyyaa... hyungghh.. aah.. shhh... yang cepat hyungghhh... aahhh..."

Kaki TOP yang lain, menggoda Ji yong, dia gerakkan kakinya yang lain menuju penis Ji yong, dia elus penis mungil Ji yong dengan kakinya, kadang dia jepit ujung penis Ji yong dengan jari-jari kakinya.

"Aarrgghh.. hyungghh... hyuunngghh... aahh... sshh... deepperrrr... ogghh.. shit! Fuck! Inihh nikhhmatthh"

TOP menghentikan gerakan jempol kakinya di hole Ji yong dan jepitan jari kakinya di penis Ji yong.

"Lepaskan ikatan di tanganku, dan kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini yongie"

Ji yong yang memang sudah di ujung nafsunya, segera melepaskan ikatan tali dari tangan TOP. Setelah tangannya terlepas dari ikatan, TOP segera mengangkat tubuh Ji yong ke atas tubuhnya, dia masukkan langsung penisnya yang sudah mengacung tinggi ke dalam hole Ji yong

"Akkhhh... hyungghh,.. lebih kerasshhh lebihh kerasshhhh"

Digerakkannya tubuh Ji yong ke atas bawah sesuai irama sodokan penisnya ke dalam hole Ji yong. TOP beralih ke dapur sambil menggendong Ji yong, sampai di meja dapur, dia tidurkan tubuh Ji yong yang masih menyatu dengannya di atas meja dapur, di kangkangkan kaki Ji yong hingga memperlihatkan hole pink merekah Ji yong yang sedang dimasuki penisnya. TOP menyodok keras hole Ji yong hingga Ji yong berkelojotan.

"Aahh... nikmathh sekali hole mu sayanghh... aahh.. arrgghhhh,, sshhhh"

"Hyyuunngghhh... aagghh.. inihh nikmathh... hyyunngghh.. please... bite mee... aahhh..."

TOP menggigit permukaan dada Ji yong. Nipple Ji yong dia gigit kasar hingga berdarah, di jilatnya darah yang keluar dari nipple Ji yong, lalu dia hisap nipple Ji yong, hingga Ji yong hanya mampu mendesah keras karena perlakuan TOP ke tubuhnya. Tak berhenti disitu, tiga jari kanan TOP, dimasukkannya ke dalam hole Ji yong, dan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk mengocok penis mungil Ji yong.

"Aarrgghh... hyunngg... laggiii... laggii.. sodok kerasshhh... aarrgghhh"

"Ooagghh... inii... sexyy... yongie... kau sexyy... argghhh..."

"Hyungghh... akuuhh. Ingin keluargghhh..."

Crroottttttt

Sperma Ji yong keluar dengan sangat deras mengenai tubuh atas TOP dan tubuh atasnya. TOP melepaskan penisnya dari hole Ji yong, lalu dia duduk di kursi meja yang ada di dapur. Menyeret tubuh lemas Ji yong untuk jongkok di hadapannya.

"Ji... hisap penis besarku ini. Penuhi mulutmu dengan penisku. Now!"

Perintah TOP langsung dilakukan Ji yong. Dihisapnya penis TOP yang belum klimaks itu. Dia hisap dan terkadang digigiti kecil. Kaki TOP berulah lagi, jempol dan salah satu jarinya dia masukkan lagi ke hole Ji yong, dia gelitiku hole dalam Ji yong dengan jari kakinya.

"Hhmmpphh... tehhssuussshh hyungghgghhh"

Dengan mulut yang dipenuhi penis besar TOP, Ji yong mendesah hebat. Tangannya dia letakkan di atas paha TOP untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang sudah hampir lemas itu.

"Oogghh.. aarrgghh... ini nikhhmaatthh Jii... oohh... rrgghhhh"

Croootttttt...

Baik Ji yong maupun TOP klimaks. Ji yong klimaks kedua kalinya, sedang kan TOP klimaks yang pertama, semua spermanya dia keluarkan di mulut Ji yong hingga lelehan spermanya mengalir melewati leher dan dada Ji yong. Diangkatnya tubuh Ji yong lalu didudukkan ke pangkuannya.

"Thanks Ji... mian jika aku masih kurang memuaskanmu ne" senyuman kecil dia berikan ke Ji yong yang tengah bersandar didadanya.

"Ne hyung. No.. aku puas, sangat malah.. kau saja yang berlebihan, aku itu tidak masocist hyung, hanya memang suka saja dengan perlakuanmu hingga kadang meminta lebih..." cengir Ji yong.

"Ji... i love you"

"I love you more hyung"

Ciuman lembut diberikan TOP diatas bibir merah Ji yong. Dipeluknya tubuh Ji yong dengan erat.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalo lagi?"

"Hmm... dimana? Kamar mandi atau kamar?"

"Balkon kamar yuk hyung"

"Ne..."

**END**

Inii... apa...yang...sudah...aku...buatt...?

Sedikit selingan otak yadong El ya... biarkan saja jika memang ini FF menjijikkan. El juga bingung kenapa bisa buat kayak beginian. VIP, jangan marah ya... El memang sedang Geje -_- mian jika kata-katanya kasar ne... El sedang Geje akut ni T/\T

Yang uda baca, ninggalin jejak juga boleh.. mimisan juga boleh.. PM juga boleh...

Gomawooo.. ^^


End file.
